New Old Hell
by Rondabunny
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous story the Bess. I hope you'll enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**New Old Hell**

**Part 1**

**by Rondabunny**

_People's palace again. How I hate this place, these stones, people, servants, silver plates, intrigues, cheating and scheming. There is no light here. There is no love here. Greed, will to power, dirty looks, anger and cruelty – this is the world I live in. This is the People's place. Damn place with damned Lord and his damn array. What am I doing here? Why am I here in this room? Three months has passed since my little girl died. For three months I've been here in this dump land. Lord Rahl is still in Aydindril. I like it that way. I'm here only to take care of Nicci no more no less. I don't involve in the palace intrigues and scheming. Nicci does. She is like a venomous snake who can suddenly attack but with this child she's bearing she becomes more and more vulnerable day after day. It is like this unborn baby eats her from the inside. I know that feeling. I had it too many years ago. The difference is that she is overwhelmed with this child and I wasn't. It was a burden for me and now I want her back, my little curly girl. Do I miss her? No, I don't. I just want her to be in my arms, to hear her pronounce that stupid word "mommy", to see her smile. Creator, I would love to see her as chimera only to see her again, one more time, please…_

"_Mistress Cara, Lady Nicci wants you in her room."_

"_Yes, Linda. I'm coming."_ Cara left her room for Nicci's chamber. She was wearing her usual red Mord'Sith's uniform. Two agiels were in the holsters on her left thigh. Everything was as usual with one slight exception. She wasn't living. Each day for her was like a torture. It began in the morning and lasted to the night. Even at night she couldn't sleep properly. She asked a palace magician to make her strong potion which prevented her to see dreams, because when she closed her eyes the woman saw her little girl playing in a field full of golden dandelions. It was a sunny day and Aisha in blue dress was the prettiest child in the world, but then the girl noticed that her mother isn't with her. She started to call for her but nobody answered. Cara heard her crying and pleading but she couldn't answer. So, the Mord'Sith tried to forget about it by using magical potions.

Cara entered the chamber.

"_Cara, please, help me with this letters. General Almond says they defeated the army in the north but there is no food there and soldiers die. He asks to give them provision."_ Nicci said to the Mord'Sith.

"_So?"_

"_People die from hunger and we cannot help them. We have to ask somebody to provide them with meal. I could have sent them food from D'Hara but it'll take weeks when it reaches the recipients."_

"_There is a teleport in Angul Bray castle in the north. Ask your sisters to bring food there and you save the men."_ Cara responded simply.

"_How do you know about it?"_ Nicci asked curiously.

"_If you were trained as a Mord'Sith you would know such things. Our education includes geography and geography of magical places, because we are trained in the way that no enemy would escape our agiels."_ Cara smirked evilly.

"_Why then Gillian couldn't help me? She is a Mord'Sith."_ Nicci pouted and looked at Gillian, who was standing near the table.

"_I… I.."_ Gillian was taken aback.

"_She is too young to know these things, besides each Mord'Sith's castle has its own educational program. Maybe at her castle they only trained her strength and endurance. Besides it also depends on the girl's abilities to learn and absorb information. Some are smarter than others, though I wouldn't have chosen her to guard you if I weren't sure that she could do this properly. Right, Gillian?"_ The Mord'Sith asked the poor woman.

"_Yes, Mistress Cara."_ She answered.

"_She is your guard not your advisor."_ Cara concluded. _"You may go, Gill. I'll take care of Lady Rahl."_

The Mord'Sith nodded and left the room.

"_Why did you send for me?"_ Cara asked Nicci.

"_Just wanted to see somebody who can give me a piece of advice but not sit and stare at me as if I'm a statue."_ The sister of dark responded.

"_You have magician Brandon as your advisor." _Cara retorted.

"_Cara, I'm alone here and you know it."_ Nicci replied and looked at the window.

"_You look paler today. How are you?" _

"_This baby is tearing me apart but don't worry I'm fine, just a little bit tired. Darken wrote today that he'll be in the People's palace in a month. I think it will be the time when the baby will come to light." _Nicci smiled and touched her big round belly.

"_Everything will be all right. Don't worry about that."_

"_Cara, promise me one thing."_

"_What?"_

"_Promise me that whatever happens to me you'll take care of this child." _Nicci casted an inquiring look over Cara.

"_Don't be silly. You'll be fine. You'll give birth to the prettiest baby and you'll take care of him or her."_

"_No, I feel like my magical power flees from me. I know that this child will be the greatest wizard the world ever seen but I won't survive the childbirth." _A silent tear escaped her eye and she pressed her head to the standing form of the Mord'Sith as a child looking for her mother to soothe her.

Cara remembered the time when she was in such a situation and there was nobody to soothe her, to take care of her, to say her right words. She was guarded by the Sisters of the Agiel. They watched her every move but she had nobody to ease her conscience. Now Nicci felt the same. The man who rewarded the woman with this child was fighting the rest of Dracul's army. He was too involved in the only field he liked so much – in politics. He was a leader and now his dream little by little became true. Poor people too tired of years of war and slavery saw him as a liberator. He fought together with the Resistance fighters and many common people came to the army to fight for the freedom of their houses, their families. They were fighting for themselves and Rahl used them for his own purposes. Cara knew it but she was indifferent. Now she was existing day after day. Her only responsibility was this woman-sorcerer who previously was fighting for the dark forces and now she was a vulnerable woman in a certain condition. Maybe her motherly instincts led her to the light. She has changed. She took care of the poor, built houses for orphans but still she was a former butcher. Lady Death as many called her. She was merciless and cold but now she wanted somebody to lull her and tell her that she was the best and kindest lady.

Cara stood there silently hushing her mistress. She remembered the days she was with the Wizard of the First Order, Seeker and Mother Confessor. The woman knew that she would never see them again. The magical wall dividing two worlds now was permanent. Even for a night wisp it was impossible to get through it. Cara was alone here. Her sisters Mord'Sith died. These new women guards she barely knew but she made sure that they were professionals and she could trust them Lady Rahl. It was her duty and always had been to serve the master. She fulfilled it excellently because her life ended the same time she saw dead body of her child on the floor of that Creator's forsaken castle.

"_Lord Rahl, have we pleased you well?"_ one of the naked women asked gently touching his bare chest with her finger.

"_It was pleasurable, Cintia, but still you cannot be compared to any of Mord'Siths. They know two sides of the coin, you two just one. Leave me, I need to think." _He stretched on the bed watching two angry women disappear in the corridor. They shut the door and now he was alone in the chamber.

_Finally I defeated the army of beasts in the west. General Almond reported that he freed the north. I'm the winner at last! Common people joined my army and I'm the savior for them. This is adorable like taking a candy from a kid. Once they killed me and now they are eager to die for me. Stupid grey worms. The more they die the easier it will be for me to bend them to my will. I will be the Lord of new and old worlds and that wall, let it be there. I don't need no Seeker, no Confessor and that old wizard. I'm the wizard now and maybe the most powerful in my lands. The Resistance joined my army and it is a matter of time when I seize Warren, Verna and other Sister's of Light. I'm the power and they will obey my orders. The only thing I need more Mord'Siths. That fool Dracul damaged my most loyal guards. I have to do my best to restore their kind. But I know how to do that. People believe me I need to give them hope. Nicci will give me a heir and I'll look like a good family man which will serve my purpose, though Nicci is not an example of a lady they want to see on the throne of D'Hara. She has ill fame and if I want to create my own empire I need a gorgeous, strong woman. Besides Nicci is a sorcerer I can't allow myself to be scared of my own woman. I'll make her disappear. That is the best decision. What woman can I trust breeding of my son? I cannot trust anyone… Anyone… Except… Cara… Yes, Cara is the one that I want. She always was the one for me and that howling blond creature had to be my girl not the girl of that monster. It's not important now. That idiot gave me power to defeat him. I was smart enough to lay Cara under him and to beat him with his own child. I'm a genius. I'll do whatever it takes to make Cara be mine and only mine…_

He grinned…

**To be continued, maybe…**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Old Hell**

**Chapter 2**

"_Oh, Creator! It hurts, it hurts so much!"_

"_Push, Nikki, it will hurt but you should push. The baby needs air!"_ Cara was sitting on the bedside. Nikki held her hand, she squeezed it so tight that it seemed that bones would start to crack, but there was no such pain that a Mord'Sith couldn't bear. The sorcerer was in labour and Cara was the one and only who could be beside this woman at this moment. Of course there were two midwifes who watched the process but still Cara was the one responsible for the life of her lady. Nikki was in labour for nearly 24 hours if there was a watch at that time and Cara was beside her from the beginning.

"_Will I see him? Cara, please, let me see him for the last time,"_ she begged.

"_Yes, you will see him. He'll be here any moment." _The Mord'Sith assured her though the absence of Lord Rahl infuriated her as deeply as Nikki wanted to see him.

Suddenly the door opened and he came in still wearing a raincoat and dragging off his gloves. He watched everybody coldly and went right to his mistress.

"_You come, thank the Creator, you're here."_ Nikki whispered and then cried of pain. Cara fixed him with a look of scorn.

"_Yes, I'm here. Now everything will be fine."_ He kissed her sweaty forehead.

"_I can see the top of his head. Lady Rahl, you need to push, now!"_ said one of the midwives. Nikki screamed and pushed.

"_There's too much blood."_ whispered another woman holding the child's head.

"_Push again!"_ the midwife commanded.

The scream of the child sounded in the room.

"_It's a boy,"_ told the woman taking him carefully and showing him to the mother.

Nikki's pale face smiled. _"Dylan,"_ her lips said barely and she stopped breathing.

"_No, no, you won't die on me!"_ Cara's harsh voice hissed. She took every living power in her and breathed it into Nikki but nothing happened.

Doors and windows closed instantly like from a sudden wind. A midwife fell on the floor suffocating, the other woman died the same death. Lord Rahl was standing near his wife's bed and the Mord'Sith saw how magic streamed from Nikki's body right in his chest. She saw a light aura around the man but she felt herself so tired and powerless that only one thought travelled in her sick mind Dylan must survive. He must live. She grabbed this little creature and the world around her went black.

She opened her yeas to see a very intimate atmosphere of People's palace dungeons. She didn't know how much time has passed since she was unconscious but her aching joints told her that maybe a day had flown away. Again she found herself hanging from the chains in cold dungeon. Her full bladder couldn't hide the water inside her, so a little stream of urine ran down her thighs strictly to the sewage in the floor. The woman wasn't ashamed of it. It brought her relief. She wasn't ashamed of her nudity. She's got too used to it at her younger age when she joined the ranks of the Mord'Sith's army. Cara saw everything clearly. The sound of footsteps made her look at the person entering the room. It was her, a blonde woman in all shining glory of power and control.

"_Madame Denna, nobody dies these days as I see,"_ Cara tried to smile but she failed.

"_Yes, "Madame" for you, pet,"_ the woman in dark red leather approached.

"_Now I understand why Rahl preferred to stay far from his wife as long as it was possible. Nikki isn't a match to you in bed, I guess."_

"_A sorcerer isn't a match for a Mord'Sith." _Denna answered, her gloved hand slightly caressed the other woman with the agiel. Cara shivered.

"_Why is the right hand of Darken Rahl wasting her precious time on a rotten Mord'Sith?"_ She asked as nothing has happened but her hoarse voice betrayed her.

"_You partially answered the question. Lord Rahl wants you at his side and as you became too weak recently I'm here to make you stronger whatever it takes. He told me you've lost your Breath of Life. It's a shame for the powerful Mord'Sith. I'm here to reteach you. From now on you and I will be hand and glove."_ She poked Cara with the agiel.

"_What happened to the child?"_ Cara asked between coughs.

"_I'm asking questions here not you, pet!"_ Denna smacked the woman one more time.

The torturing lasted for weeks. She didn't understand how much time went by. She was so tired of this. Every cell of her body hurt, she didn't know if she could still feel her joints because it seemed to her that her arms were as heavy as lead. She lost consciousness several times but when she opened her eyes picture was the same. The woman in dark red leather worked on her body with the agiel. She could tell that Denna was as exhausted as she herself was. Cara lost many pounds and now she was nothing more than bones covered with skin. If that thin bloody and dirty cell material could be called so. The Mord'Sith died three times. She waited for the moment when her body would be beyond saving and finally the torture would be over. Cara would be free. Her brain started to play tricks on her. Sometimes she couldn't realize where she was and what she was doing here and it scared her. She screamed just to know that she was alive, to hear her name, to remember who she was.

"_Don't call the Mother Confessor! The line of confessors has stopped its existence. She has betrayed you, the Seeker and the Wizard have betrayed you as well. You are nothing but a bug under my boot. I can smash you when I want and how I want!"_ This chant she heard many times from Denna. It soothed her that she still remembered though memories became thinner and thinner.

"_My Lord, soon she will stop breathing. I cannot do anything. I've been retraining her for three months but I failed. I cannot reach her. I don't know what she thinks about. She's like a stone, no feelings at all. Now she refuses to eat and when I gave her water last time she puked it back. She's going crazy. I'm sorry, Lord Rahl."_ Denna avoided eye contact with her master. She was too afraid to be punished by him. She remembered very well what could become of a Mord'Sith who failed to do her duties well.

"_What did she ask you about the first moment when you started the retraining process?"_ the man questioned calmly.

"_She asked about Nikki's child, My Lord, why?"_ Denna was confused, how she didn't realize it before.

"_Then we'll give her what she wants."_

Why were they giving her a bath? Did time finally come and she would die soon? Did they understand it? Cara was amazed to feel warm water on her torn cold skin. It can't be true. She's dreaming. It's just a dream or maybe she is dead and the Creator took her? No, this is false. She should be with the Keeper in the Underworld not here in warm water with slaves washing her body. They gave her a rough long gown. It was so comfortable after three months of wearing nothing but her flesh on bones. Two Mord'Siths brought her into a room with hay in one corner and left her alone. The man with the child came into the room.

"_Cara, do you remember him?" _Rahl showed her the baby. Cara's faces cracked into a smile. Her dim eyes began shining again.

"_Of course I remember him, Dylan. Can I take him?"_ She stretched arms to the boy which now resembled two shrunk branches.

"_Yes, you can."_ He gave his son to this sick, tortured, partially crazy woman and he was sure that whatever could have happened to her, it didn't matter how weak she was but she wouldn't drop the baby. _"What would you do to be with him, Cara?"_

"_I promised his mother to take care of him."_

"_What would you do?" _Darken Rahl insisted.

"_Anything."_ She answered hoarsely.

"_You will train hard to deserve leather and agiels then you'll marry me and only after that you will keep your promise to Nikki."_ He told firmly and took away his son.

It took her one year to regain her leathers and two agiels. She wasn't weak and pathetic as before. Still she found herself hanging down from chains in dungeon. It happened because she displeased Denna. Instead of giving high-ranking official a night of pleasure Cara preferred to use her agiel in all intimate places the man had. It caused his death but she gave him an opportunity to live though a life of a eunuch. After few hours of waiting in the same position she became bored.

"_Hey, there! Can you just begin torturing me because it is a little bit cold in here and I want a hot bath after that."_ Cara said into emptiness.

"_The same acerbic tongue as I see."_ He said loudly entering the room. _"And the same seducing body."_ The man touched her breasts.

"_What do you want?"_ She wanted to sound unaffected but goose bumps quickly covering her body proved her wrong.

"_Your last mission didn't go smoothly. I think it is time for me to remind you some things a woman should do."_ He replied kissing and biting her plump lips.

She didn't need to be reminded. The Mord'Sith knew too intimately both sides of the coin. She remembered her first time with a man. She was twelve. Each girl had her own puberty period and as they were always ill-treated and trained all day long their period also started when they were fourteen or even sixteen. They were rivals with Denna. She was one year older than Cara. Snake their tutor expected Denna to become one of the most influential Mord'Siths. She recommended her to Lord Rahl not as his security or executor of outstanding plans. She was too young and inexperienced though smart and artful. She recommended this young girl to be his cute face – a girl he could play with, his young little lover. It must be recognized that Denna lived the part and was very proud to be a pet in attendance to her master. Cara was the direct opposite of little villain. She was too honest, clumsy, frank and rude. Where Denna used carefully considered tactics and strategy Cara went right through. She was tough and liked to do things alone but soon everything had to change.

Once she had a fight with Denna and called her a high-ranking whore. Denna just made fun of it. Nevertheless, a week later Cara woke up in her bed and her sheets were covered in blood. As she lived with other girls the news spread very fast among the Mord'Siths' temple. Poor Cara tried to prove that it wasn't what they thought but she failed. The rule was one and for everybody. Since the girl had her first period after sometime she should have with other girls with the same problem her first time with a man. It was a kind of initiation. Soldiers from Dragon Corp were invited to deliver the girls from their burden. The young Mord'Siths had to fight each other. The one that won the fight could choose a man according her taste others hadn't this possibility. As Cara was the youngest among these girls she thought bravely but lost. Lord Rahl this time was also attending their initiation and to Denna's great disappointment he chose Cara to sleep with him. For the young Mord'Sith it was a victory. They were trained to worship the master and that time Cara adored him. That night he was gentle to her. She spent many nights with her Lord. After that sometimes he was rough and rude other nights he was delicate to her until he betrayed her and sold the young woman toWarlock Dracul for a precious magical knowledge. Her life became a nightmare…

The Mord'Sith felt that chains were moving. She thought that the man wanted to move her lower just to be in appropriate position to f… her. That's why she was really astonished as her feet touched the cold grid of sewage and the man unlocked her chains.

"_Tomorrow you will be my wife. Today you can have your hot bath. I want you to look fresh at the ceremony."_ Lord Rahl took off his cloak and put over her body covering her nudity.

Cara was puzzled. She wrapped in the cloak and left the room.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Old Hell**

**Part 3**

**by Rondabunny**

It was unusual to find herself waking up in a comfortable bed. After a year of training she forgot the feeling of soft covers caressing her skin. She woke up with a new feeling of no pain at all. The wizard who worked for Lord Rahl was a real healer. He cured almost all her broken bones and scratches. There remained only minor scars that could be removed maybe only by a wizard of the first order but there were no such thing in D'Hara anymore as Zed ran away with Kahlan and the Seeker and sealed the border between two worlds. Again Cara felt abandoned by her friends and by her child by everyone she loved in her life. Now she had to go on living for the creature that Nicci left behind because for Darken Rahl he was a useless bastard born just to become a greatest pet wizard and Cara had to make sure that this boy would care about everything which would surround him.

When servants came in with basins of water, trays of food and different fragrant oils for massage Cara thought to herself: "It'll be a damn long day and the night will be even longer." But she tried to get rid of those sad thoughts and enjoy the moment.

"_Mistress Denna – my lady's maid, how come that you're here dressing me up?"_ Cara wrinkled as Denna laced up the corset tighter on her white dress which she found quite ironic for a Mord'Sith to wear but she had to get through this day no matter what. Denna just sent the other woman a dirty look and tied up the laces. Cara looked at the pretty face in front of her and sighed. If Denna only knew how she longed to be far away from this place and from the man who in few candle sticks would be her husband.

The ceremony was pompous and too long for an impatient woman like Cara though she survived it. She permitted this man place a ring with a diamond on her finger and she let him kiss her afterwards. There were a lot of guests from many rich families, Rahl's new friends and companions that he made during this year. Some of them truly believed in him others were threatened to serve him. For common people it was a spectacle where wine flew like water, bards, actors, clowns, tricksters and musicians entertained the crowds of idlers and orphan children who were happy to play with new expensive toys given to them thanks to the outstanding event. Cara watched the performances of actors, listened to greetings and wishes but her mind was far-far away from this place. Her goblet was filled for the tenth or twelfth time during this evening but the plate was still full. She drank, made jokes and smiled to the crowd of people she didn't want to be among and she tried to rip away her soul with the wine she drank. When the time came to go to bed with her newly former lover-husband it was a little bit funny that her mind was still sober while her legs were to numb to walk by themselves. Guests made merry of Rahl's wife being unstable because of an overwhelming feeling she had for him and Darken took her in his arms and carried away.

He brought her to the bedroom, put her on the king-size bed and quickly unlaced her dress.

"_Why so impatient, my Lord? We have all night before us,"_ Cara pronounced in a thick voice. She smiled as only Cara could smile and it made him even more furious. She was drunk, drunk like a dirty slut in a filthy tavern that offered her for a glass of wine.

"_You're drunk!"_ He shouted.

"_Not at all,"_ She tried to get away from his grabbling hands but failed. He already managed to strip her naked. To her surprise he lifted her up again. _"Where are you taking me?" _She didn't struggle. It would be useless in her condition. She let the time fly by not worrying what would happen next. When he brought her to a bathing pool she was amused. _"Wanna play, my Lord?"_ But suddenly she felt pinching pain in her whole body as he dropped her into the pool. The water was freezing cold.

The first few seconds she couldn't catch her breath. Rahl got rid of his clothes and jumped into the water as if it was a nice, steaming bath. He made his way to Cara, grabbed her hair in his hand and pulled it underwater. Accidentally she gulped some water and punched him to get away from his grip. Darken let her go. She swam to the other side of the pool trying to get out of water as quickly as possible. Her limbs started growing numb. The Mord'Sith breathed heavily shivering on the tile floor of the bathroom but she made an effort and ran to the bucket that stood not far from there. She vomited. When her stomach was empty Rahl gave her a goblet with mint water. She took it still shivering and gargled. The man helped her stand up and wrapped her in a long soft towel.

"_Can you walk?" _He asked her.

"_Yes,"_ she answered sharply.

"_Don't try to hide away from me, Cara. I know you too well." _That was the truth. He put his arm around her waist not worrying about his nakedness and they went to the bedroom.

"_I don't think you'll have blood on these sheets tonight,"_ she told sarcastically lying on the bed feeling too tired to resist.

"_I've already had your blood on my sheets. I don't need it anymore. I just want your moans o ecstasy,"_ he moved closer placing his knee between her legs.

"_You have to try hard then, Lord Rahl"_ she leaned on the pillows.

"_Don't call me that again, from now on I'm Darken for you and only for you,"_ he kissed her then the kisses got lower and lower.

As strong as she wanted to deny it she enjoyed being with the man again. Too much time has passed since the moment someone made love to her being really careful as if she was made of glass. Denna brought her men just to torture her body to make her feel miserable. The other Mord'Sith humiliated Cara for a year in every possible way she had. Now Cara started to remember the second side of the coin which was pleasure. She got herself involved into this game and now she had to play the part. Whatever happens she would play it good.

Cara opened her eyes feeling something warm wrapped round her. She felt the heat from his body and his hand tenderly caressing her thigh. This was a long forgotten feeling, so she seemed a little bit awkward nonetheless she admitted it to calm and soothe her.

"_Up already?"_ He asked slowly kissing her neck.

"_Won't be if your demanding hand was by your side,"_ she said her voice was harsh as any other voice in the morning.

"_I've missed your inappropriate comments, Carrie." _

"_I fulfilled my part of the bargain when would you fulfill yours?"_ She demanded turning to him and looking in his eyes. They were stern and cold as usual. The Mord'Sith didn't know why she was so important to him and she doubted if she was important for him at all but she made a promise to Nicci. Cara couldn't just step back because within a year while she was suffering he started to spin his web. If she wanted this world to survive she had to make sure the child magician would learn difference between good and evil.

"_Honor to sleep with your Lord isn't enough privilege for you, huh?"_ He bit her nipple slightly. She artfully grabbed him by his hair and changed their positions. Now he found himself on his back and she was sitting on him.

"_Darken, I can torture you as professionally as you can do it, besides you were my teacher until you sold me to that monster. I'm not afraid of you and for us to be clear I don't give a damn about you but I want to see him and take care of him. I don't let him grow a spoilt decadent freak as you are. When do I see him?"_ She shifted her weight to his abdominal cavity and pressed both her hands to his neck strangling him a little.

He just smiled back: _"As soon as you discharge your duties."_

Sometime later when Rahl finally let his newly married wife go, Cara stood in the toddler's room looking at the sleeping child. He had sandy hair and pale skin like his mother's.

"_Hello, Dylan."_ She pronounced softly, gently stroking his short blonde hair.

A month later as Rahl said, Cara was fully in charge of her duties and not only matrimonial ones. Guards and servants were overwhelmed with changes in the D'Haran palace and not only in it. The Mord'Siths were furious because she forbade to wear red leathers or any leathers at all because wearing them women felt very cold in winter and too hot in summer. She changed the uniform to a comfortable tight black pants made of cotton for summer and wool for winter, a good red jacket made of leather with long leather sleeves which made it easier to wipe away blood from it but under it was white or black shirt or a corset for those who wanted to look magnetic. Boots remained the same. In this uniform it was easier to fight. Each Mord'Sith had long black cloaks which protected from rain and snow. Though, Cara didn't stop just at the uniform. She went further. Now Mord'Siths hadn't the luxury of taking girls from their families. She found a solution to this problem. Now only orphan girls or those who flew away from abusive parents could join the ranks of the Mord'Sith. They hadn't been tortured with the agiels as before but it was an honor for them to bear the pain of the agiel and become a killing machine not to assassinate innocent people but to protect truth and justice. She hired the most talented scholars and tutors to teach these girls. If the child wasn't strong enough to stand the pain of the agiel she was sent to an orphanage house where girls were taught to sew, cook, make armour, heal, grow plants, etc.

"_Linda, and where is Denna by the way?"_ Cara sat in her newly sawn Mord'Sith uniform in her cabinet and wrote something on the paper.

"_Mistress Denna was sent into dungeons because she disappointed one of Lord Rahl's generals yesterday."_ She exclaimed sincerely.

"_Oh,"_ Cara was definitely surprised to hear that, _"… what did she do?"_

"_Yesterday after party general invited Mistress Denna to his room. She refused the invitation maybe not in a very appropriate way. He was disappointed and today Lord Rahl ordered Mistress Denna to be sent to the dungeons,"_ Linda informed.

"_Interesting decision. Thank you, Linda."_ Cara finished the document she was writing, gave it to the Mord'Sith and left the room.

In the evening Darken Rahl was discussing some problems with far away regions where common people still couldn't get rid of Dracul's heritage. They desperately asked for help and as the Lord of now united lands he was responsible to protect them.

"_Where's general Malcolm? He's late for the meeting,"_ he asked the men sitting at the table but nobody knew.

"_Haven't seen him since morning," _one of the men responded.

Suddenly the door flew open and Cara escorted by Denna and two strong men, who dragged an unconscious body, came into the room.

"_Good evening, my Lord, gentlemen," _the queen greeted slightly terrified guys, _"Sorry for general Malcolm being late for your meeting, actually he's somewhat dead but I can revive him if you need him. Though I'm not sure he wants it too. He died three or four times today, poor thing." _

She made a gesture and soldiers dropped the body on the floor. It was a horrible display of bruises, cuts, stabs and wounds, but the most damaged area was his manhood. It was swollen and nearly black after being tortured by an agiel. Denna was also a mess. Her body was in bruises, she had black eyes and her hands represented a vivid picture of being hanged from the ceiling for hours but the woman could still walk. She wore only her underwear while the body of the general was naked.

"_Yes, within one candle stick he told me all the secrets of his mission and at the end of his sufferings he begged me to be my pet. So, tell me please, my Lord, is it worth to punish a good soldier who can stand any pain in this world and do whatever impossible mission you'll order her to do or it is worth to supply this bag of bones with everything he needs to satisfy his libido?"_ She looked at her husband with challenge in her eyes.

"_Would you revive him, please,"_ Rahl said slowly trying to hide his anger.

Cara knelled and gave the man a Breath of Life. An agonizing scream filled the room.

"_Take him away and send a healer to him,"_ Darken ordered not breaking an eye contact with Cara.

"_Gentlemen, I'm walking out, but when you want to take a Mord'Sith in your bed firstly think about consequences you may face afterwards."_ She wrapped Denna in a long cloak and turned to leave.

"_Cara, we discuss this little incident later,"_ Darken warned her.

"_With pleasure, my Lord."_ She smiled evilly to herself still standing with her back to her husband. She knew what might follow though she didn't give a damn about it at this very moment.

_**To be continued…**_

_**I would like to have some comments from you. It's really important for me. Thank you!**_


End file.
